This invention relates to hand looms and more particularly to a hand loom device specifically for making articles of macrame.
Many different devices have been devised for retaining thread or cords at spaced distances so that weaving, knotting, or other tying manipulations can be accomplished conveniently. For example, desks for the manufacture of macrame laces have been proposed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 248,669 and 254,258. U.S. Pat. No. 248,669 relates to a device for making macrame lace which includes a desk with a plurality of apertures extending along the edge of the top side thereof. On the front side of the desk, a bar is provided which is capable of being set at any point along the edge of the front of the desk for holding threads therein. U.S. Pat. No. 254,258 relates to a device for making macrame lace which includes a desk with a horizontally extending bar having arms at each end thereof adapted to be turned outward for holding threads and also to be folded beneath the desk when not in use. The desk further includes along the borders thereof a plurality of apertures therein to receive pins or hooks. Another macrame desk is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 254,288 wherein an elongated bar is provided to extend lengthwise of the board and receive a T-shaped slide thereon which moves freely from one end of the board to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,357 teaches a device for making macrame which includes a rectangular base member with outwardly extending members at each end thereof protruding normally from the same surface, one of the outwardly extending members being provided with openings therein to receive outwardly protruding pins and the other outwardly extending member being provided with a tie-on bar thereon, the tie-on bar being provided with a plurality of hook shaped members.
Presently, one of the most common ways of making macrame, particularly those designs adapted for receiving potted plants therein wherein the potted plants are hung with hooks from the ceiling, the cord that is to be manipulated is laid out onto a floor and the artisan proceeds to tie the appropriate knots at selected distances. Usually the distances are determined by guess. A second method is to attach a hook to the ceiling and to work downwardly, tying the knots at preselected spacings, the spacings also being determined by guess.